powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Chimera (Mystic Force)
Chimera is a composite monster. He has three talking faces and they are its main face (which also had a small vampire bat-like face on top of it which actually appears to be its tail biting its head) a chameleon woman-like face, and a bull face. Chimera also has Dark Troll's left arm with claws on its fingers, Screamer's feathers, Clawbster's feet, a lobster-like face on its neck, a lion-like face on its chest and midsection, and an eastern dragon head for a right arm. Character History Imperious created Chimera in the Dimension of Wandering Souls, from the souls of all the warriors Leanbow had defeated. The monster then did battle with Daggeron, and helped Imperious defeat him. Chimera then went to the Human World, and butted into the battle between the Rangers and Koragg. The monster was too powerful for the Mystic Force Rangers, even with their Legend Powers. After defeating them, Chimera ordered Koragg to send the Rangers to the Underworld. After Leanbow saved the Rangers and Udonna, he transported them to another dimension. Though Imperious, Necrolai, and Chimera soon caught up with them. The teens morphed and battle Chimera again, without their Legend Powers. But again Chimera proved to be too powerful. He was only stopped for a short while when Solaris Knight came to the rescue on Brightstar, the Unicorn. The Unicorn then transported the Rangers back to the Human world, and Imperious sent Chimera after them. In the Human world, Chimera grew to giant size. The Red Ranger used Brightstar, morphed them both to Titan Zord form, and combined together to form the Phoenix Unizord. The new Megazord battled Chimera, and the other Rangers formed the Mystic Dragon to join in the battle. However, the Mystic Dragon soon fell to Chimera's power. The Centaurus Wolf Megazord then showed up during the battle, and waited to fight the Phoenix Unizord. The Unizord was able to gather all the strength needed, and use the Final Strike attack to destroy Chimera for good. Personallity To be added Modus and Arsenal * 'Strength: '''Being compost from the souls of all the undead warriors, Chimera is shown to be incredible strong, he is shown to signal handily defeat all five of the Mystic Rangers in there legendary mode, and when he grows giant giant he is strong enough to throw the Mystic Dragon at the Phoenix Unizord with ease. * '''Durability: '''Chimera is highly durable and can withstand many punisments. * '''Lighting Ground Wave: '''Chimera can slam his arms and created electricity that travel from the ground * '''Laser Beam: '''Chimera can fire a green laser beam from the eastern dragon on his right arm. * '''Lighting Energy Spark: '''Chimera can fire a yellow electric spark from the eastern dragon on his right arm * '''Lighting Energy Beam: '''Chimera's strongest attack, he can fire a large purple beam of electricity from his mouth. Notes * Chimera's name and appearance is based off of a Chimera, a mythical creature made up of three or more different kind's of animals. Portrayal *Chimera has parts of Dark Troll, Clawbster, and Screamer. This may indicate they were previously destroyed by Leanbow and revived by magic. Behind the Scenes *''To be added See Also Category:Morlocks Category:PR Final Monster Category:Mystic Force Monsters